heartbeatfandomcom-20200215-history
Truth Games
Synopsis At a hotel a man defends a woman's honour but a few hours later he's charged with assault on her. David has not opened a bill for months, so he and Vernon get nothing delivered. Full Summary At a local hotel Adrian Miller, a businessman is giving a lecture. Later he has a drink with some of his colleagues and tells one of them to stop pestering Lisa Preston, whom he befriends and is also staying at the hotel. Just a few hours later Adrian is accused of indecent assualt by a distressed Preston and is arrested. Jackie Bradley is called in to represent him. PC Mike Bradley gets Lisa's side of the story the following morning; Adrian tells Jackie that he's innocent and denies everything. The evidence seems to be stacking up against Miller while Dr Tricia Summerbee examines Lisa and discovers she is covered in cuts and bruises. A man called Mr Lettington comes forward; he claims that he saw Adrian running out of Lisa's room at the hotel they were staying at. It seems as though Jackie is convinced that he is guilty. Yet when Dr Summerbee overhears laughter and chatting from her room, she gets suspicious. Tricia tells Mike and he investigates Preston and figures that her attack might be similar to others. At his court appearance Miller gets bail and stays at The Aidensfield Arms; there he gets an anonymous phone call saying that Lisa will drop the charges against him providing he pays £500. Miller tells Jackie and she informs Sgt Raymond Craddock. And it is discovered that both Preston and Lettington were involved in false claims of rape so they could get the cash afterwards. Later Preston meets Adrian who gives them the cash but the two are arrested. Meanwhile, afterwards, Adrian turns the charm on Jackie when he asks to see her again; this has serious consequences on her and Mike's marriage. Elsewhere David Stockwell hasn't paid the bills and Vernon Scripps says that he must get a proper job in order to pay them off. Farmer George Walker hires them to do some ploughing and David thinks he may have found a body in the barn. It turns out to be only a statue and one of the many things reported stolen by George. George vanishes to David and Vernon's house where he asks for their help. By helping him out George decides to pay his insurerers a visit; it seems they fiddled George when he made his claim anyway! Yet George says he can't cope without his late wife Mary, and when he goes to see her grave, Vernon says that she won't be able to help him now but they will. Vernon manages to pay the bills and says to David that next time they get bills don't just hide them under the chair but let him deal with it. But David only manages to screw things up when George pays him his wages and David tells George to keep the money, meaning that Vernon is unable to pay back Bernie! Cast * William Tapley as Adrian Miller * Stephen Chapman as Russell * Sara Markland as Lisa Preston * David Lonsdale as David Stockwell * Geoffrey Hughes as Vernon Scripps * John Griffin as Humphrey Lettington * Jason Durr as PC Mike Bradley * Fiona Dolman '''as Jackie Bradley * '''Mark Jordon as PC Phil Bellamy * Philip Franks as Sgt Raymond Craddock * Clare Calbraith as Dr Tricia Summerbee * Roger Grainger as George Walker * William Simons as PC Alf Ventress * Peter Benson as Bernie Scripps * Derek Fowlds as Oscar Blaketon * John Draycott as Andrew Bryant * Peter Diamond as Stunt Co-ordinator Gallery File:111680 File:Adrian gives a lecture in Truth Games.png|Adrian giving a lecture File:TruthGames3.png|David gives Vernon the overdue bills File:216640.png File:216641.png File:TruthGames5.png|Russell flirts with Lisa File:216639.png File:216642.png|Adrian tells Russell off File:216643.png|Jackie is annoyed by the television File:216647.png|The Reds are playing File:216648.png|Mike cheers File:216649.png File:216650.png|Mike tells Jackie the game will be over in half an hour File:Lisa Preston and Adrian Miller in Truth Games.png|Lisa thanks Adrian File:489917.png File:489918.png File:489922.png File:489923.png File:489924.png File:489914.png File:489915.png File:489919.png|Adrian is arrested File:489921.png File:489911.png|Tricia assures Craddock that Lisa is fine File:Dr Tricia Summerbee in Truth Games.png File:TruthGames24.png|Adrian specifically ask for a male solicitor File:216651.png|The police questions some of the guest File:221821 File:489916.png|George loads his cows File:TruthGames28.png|David ask George for a job File:Vernon in Truth Games.png|Vernon tells George that help is on the way File:489912.png|Craddock begs Jackie to represent for Adrian File:Jackie Bradley in Truth Games.png|Jackie turns down Craddock's offer to represent Adrian File:Jackie in Truth Games.png File:Craddock speaks with Jackie.png|Craddock assures Jackie that Adrian changed his mind File:TruthGames34.png|Mike questions Lisa File:TruthGames35.png|Lisa does not want to continue her story File:Jackie Bradley 5.png|Jackie gives another shot for Adrian File:Adrian's encounter with Jackie Bradley.png File:Adrian at the station.png|Adrian tells Jackie that nothing happened to Lisa File:Jackie defending Adrian.png|Jackie defends Adrian from Craddock's questions File:Adrian being interviewed.png|Adrian assures that he did not harm Lisa last night File:TruthGames41.png|Adrian tells Jackie that he did not harm Lisa File:TruthGames42.png|The police finds that no one is there to testify Adrian's alibi File:TruthGames43.png|Jackie wants her client released due to the lack of evidence File:Vernon and Bernie in Truth Games.png|Vernon drags Bernie to start the tractor's engine File:David and the tractor.png|David tries again to start the tractor File:TruthGames46.png|To his surprise, the tractor shots forward File:David.png|David tries to back up File:A scene from Truth Games.png|As he backs up, David hits a pillar File:TruthGames47.png|collapsing the upper floor panels File:TruthGames48.png|Underneath the hay, a car is seen File:TruthGames49.png|Tricia examines Lisa File:TruthGames50.png|Tricia was horrified to see scar on Lisa's shoulders File:TruthGames51.png|David was shocked to see what was inside the car File:TruthGames52.png|David was horrified to see a body inside File:TruthGames53.png|Out of nowhere, a witness appears File:TruthGames54.png|The police are on the scene File:TruthGames55.png|Craddock finds only a statue File:TruthGames56.png|David was abashed in the situation he's in File:TruthGames57.png|The sight of the police frightens George File:TruthGames58.png|Lettington was sure it was Adrian he saw last night File:TruthGames59.png|Phil and Ventress takes the statues to HQ File:TruthGames60.png|David and Vernon finds George hiding in Greengrass' cottage File:Tricia Summerbee in Truth Games.png|Tricia hears laughter inside Lisa File:Tricia in Truth Games.png|Tricia knocks to see who it was File:Jackie as she appeared in Truth Games.png|Jackie comes to Adrian's preliminary rescue File:Jackie with Miller.png|Adrian tries to apologize about his lying to Jackie File:Tricia and Mike in Truth Games.png|Tricia pops over to Mike and tells him what she heard File:Jackie represents Adrian in Truth Games.png|Adrian thanks Jackie for representing him File:Craddock and his team.png|Craddock was surprised to see George Walker's stuff still in HQ File:TruthGames68.png|Phil searches for George File:TruthGames69.png|Phil's search about Lisa Preston leads to a dead end File:TruthGames70.png|David tells Vernon that Geoerge went to talk to Mary after Phil left File:The grave of Mary Walker.png|George asks his dead wife about the insurance File:TruthGames71.png|Vernon assures George that he will help him File:TruthGames73.png|Jackie and Mike narrows down the possible answers File:195993|Oscar receives a call for Adrian File:TruthGames74.png|Adrian recieves a call on dropping the Lisa Preston case File:TruthGames75.png|George and Co. return to his farm to sort the insurance File:195994|Jackie was surprised to see Adrian on her doorstep File:195997|Adrian tells Jackie that the phone call wanted him to drop charges File:195998|Jackie decided that its best for Adrian to follow his advice File:TruthGames79.png|Vernon and Co. soon arrive at George's insurance company File:TruthGames80.png|Jackie comes in and tells Craddock that Adrian wants to drop the case File:TruthGames82.png|Vernon and Andrew have a heated argument on George's money File:TruthGames83.png|Vernon bets Bernie that he will get his money back and pay the electricity File:TruthGames84.png|George pays David, but David rejects his offer File:TruthGames85.png|Adrian waits for the transaction File:TruthGames86.png|Adrian gives Lisa the money File:195992|Craddock radios Mike that Lisa is heading his way File:TruthGames89.png|The police are soon behind the couple File:Lisa Preston.png|Lisa and Humphrey are soon caught File:TruthGames90.png|Humphrey is apprehended File:195995|Jackie apologizes to Adrian for being prickly File:195996 File:Jackie and Adrian in Truth Games.png File:Miller and Jackie in Truth Games.png File:Jackie is tempted by Adrian's charm in Truth Games.png|Jackie is charmed by Adrian File:483051|The two's attraction was interrupted by Oscar File:455631|Adrian asked if he could see Jackie again File:165181 File:165185|Bernie moans about his lost money File:165187 File:165189 File:165186|David tells Vernon that he returned the money to George File:165184|Vernon was upset to David's action File:165188|Vernon in dismay File:Jackie Bradley in Truth Games 2.png|Jackie in deep thoughts File:165183 File:165182|Jackie is distracted by her troubled love life File:A confused Jackie in Truth Games.png Category:Episodes Category:Series Ten